dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Greeny Phatom: The Movie 4
Greeny Phatom The Movie 4 is a 2018 movie that released October 26th 2018 in Theaters. Plot Little Guy and Dr. Beanson are laying at Greeny Phatom Park bored and wishing for something to do. Dr. Beanson remembers the days that he and Little Guy battled Santed Sailor at Beach Park. Dr. Beanson leaves Greeny Phatom Park and heads to Beach Park where he finds Santed Sailor and his girlfriend on vacation. Dr. Beanson pays $20 to kidnap Little Girl and be evil again. Santed Sailor agrees and heads to Little Girl's house where she is resting. Then, Santed Sailor takes her away. Dr. Beanson returns to Greeny Phatom Park when Geo Guy calls Little Guy to tell him Little Girl is missing and he will give more info when they go to Geo's World. They travel from Greeny Phatom to Geo's World. Geo Guy is there and tells Little Guy and Dr. Beanson that Santed Sailor took Little Girl to his desert base in The Grand Canyon. Little Guy and Dr. Beanson have no choice but to travel on foot from New York to Arizona. They leave just before Geo Guy gets a phone call from Santed Sailor asking if he told Little Guy and Dr. Beanson the 'fake location'. He says yes and Santed Sailor smiles. Meanwhile, Little Guy and Dr. Beanson reach New York City when they decide to go on a bathroom break. After Dr. Beanson goes to the bathroom, they realize it will take forever to walk to The Grand Canyon. Little Guy brought magic wings that was given to him for his birthday that makes him fly. Little Guy turns into Flying Little Guy and Dr. Beanson rides him. They fly for a while when they notice a Splation was following them. The splation attacks them and breaks Little Guy's wings. They realize they only have about 20 miles until the Grand Canyon so they decide to walk the rest of the way. They finally make it to The Grand Canyon. The splation attacks again but when it sees Dr. Beanson, the splation hugs him and calls him 'Mom'. Little Guy is confused by this and also notices that Santed Sailor did not have a base in The Grand Canyon. The realized Geo Guy lied to him. Dr. Beanson befriends the splation and names him Gum. Little Guy doesn't like Gum at first. Little Guy notices an airport nearby. They travel by plane back to Greeny Phatom. They plan to beat up Geo Guy for making them go so far for nothing. They find Geo Guy's house and beat him up. Geo Guy realizes his mistake and gives him the real location which is Beach Park. After Little Guy, Dr. Beanson and Gum leave, Santed Sailor shows up and gets mad. The reason is that while Little Guy and Dr. Beanson were heading to The Grand Canyon, a vicious monkey attacked and took over Beach Park. Santed Sailor heads to Beach Park to stop them because he doesn't want to give anyone else but him the chance to kill Little Guy and Dr. Beanson. Little Guy and Dr. Beanson show up back to Little Guy's house to get supplies and notice Gum ate everything in the fridge. Dr. Beanson discovers a secret tunnel that goes to Beach Park from Little Guy's House. They go down it. It is pitch black down there. They notice a sewer light and see Sewer Wolf eating a small creature. Cast * Robert Stainton as Little Guy and Santed Sailor * Jason Lee as Dr. Beanson * Donna Christie as Little Girl and Santed Sailor's Girlfriend * Geo G. as Geo Guy * Tony Daniels as Gum * ??? as Murder Monkey * ??? as Sewer Wolf Production Trailers * The Teaser Trailer was released August 11th 2017 with the release of Greeny Phatom The Movie 3. * The 1st Trailer was released April 2018, The 2nd Trailer was released June 2018 and the 3rd was released August 2018 * A TV Spot aired September 2018 Release Soundtrack Video Game Sequel Main Article(s): Greeny Phatom The Movie 5 Reception Awards and Nominations Main article: List of Awards and Nominations received by Greeny Phatom Trivia * There is a goof on the poster. It shows Dr. Mother instead of Little Girl. Dr. Mother doesn't even appear in the movie. Category:Movies Category:Greeny Phatom The Movie